


Cold

by lysanatt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sick!gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is dying; he is sure of it. At least that's how it feels. Sam doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

"I don't like it," Gabriel said and coughed weakly, a limp hand resting on Sam's arm. "It hurts and I'm cold."

"That should teach you," Sam said icily. He was cruel and he really didn't understand that Gabriel was in need of thorough care, preferably from Sam, or if that wasn't happening, then from a doctor that specialized in this particularly awful and very unpleasant disease. Gabriel was certain he was about to die. And he liked being alive, despite the horrible fate that had befallen him.

"No, Gabriel. There is no more peppermint tea, and I am not getting up to fetch you some. It's four in the morning." Sam groaned and got up to turn on the only working light in the room, a small lamp at Gabriel's bedside table. He swore as he hit the corner of the bed in the dark.

"What about Dean?" Gabriel made another cough and reached for the box of Kleenex at the bedside table. It had something about aloe written on it, and apart from his father's invention of the entire universe, Gabriel was sure the soft tissues were the pinnacle of universal invention. His nose wasn't as sore as it had been yesterday, when Castiel had brought these from the shopping spree that Gabriel had sent him off on. "Can't he go?"

"Gabriel, stop, or I'm going to draw angel-banishing sigils on some of the Kleenex and stuff them all back in the box so you can play Russian roulette with them." Sam rubbed his shin.

"But--" Gabriel sighed. Sam wasn't easily swayed. He shrugged and got back under the covers, sniffing. Sam would look at it differently in the morning, when he discovered Gabriel's cold, dead body next to him in the bed. "You're cruel," he murmured, feeling that the notion needed to be repeated, in case Sam hadn't heard it in the first place.

"You're like a child," Sam chided and sat down on the bed. It dipped. Cheap motel beds did that, Gabriel had learned by now, just as he had learned that losing his wings made him susceptible to human diseases. He hadn't counted on getting this lethal version of something that made the Plague, the Spanish flu and ebola look innocent in comparison. He hadn't known that his wings had protected him or that the loss of them had made him a walking target for every unpleasant virus in the entire universe.

"No. I'm cold." Gabriel pulled at Sam's arm. "Do something."

With a deep sigh, Sam complied. He slid under the comforter and wrapped his arms around Gabriel. Sam was warm and wonderful, and Gabriel snuggled up to him with a sigh. "You are saving my life." Gabriel sniffled and narrowly avoided smearing snot on Sam's t-shirt.

"Gabriel, stop. You have a common cold. You're going to be fine tomorrow." Sam took mercy and kissed Gabriel on the cheek. "Humans get them all the time. Go to sleep."

"You'll regret it when I'm dead," Gabriel attempted, knowing that Sam was merciless. "Or you simply don't love me," he said, before he managed to stop the words from coming out.

"If I didn't, trust me, I wouldn't have suffered through you manpain," Sam said. "I love you. Better?"

"Much better," Gabriel said. He was. He could feel it, how Sam's admission filled him with a warm glow. "Say it again," he demanded and whispered his own, "I love you too," into the soft spot right underneath Sam's ear. Maybe Sam was right. He'd be better tomorrow. Also it would be more fun, because he hadn't kissed Sam properly for all of the three days he'd been dying in bed.

Yeah, he'd definitely be better tomorrow.


End file.
